The Walking Dead Bianca Greene
by Elizabeth Dixon
Summary: Bianca Greene, es la hija de Hershel de 27 años. Y hermana mayor de Beth y Maggie. Ella se había alejado de su familia. Y cuando el apocalipsis comenzó, Bianca viaja rumbo a la granja. Y se lleva una gran sorpresa. En su caminata por Atlanta se encuentra con Michonne. Ambas se hacen grandes amigas y compañeras de sobrevivencia.


**La búsqueda **

**Antes.**

Hershel se encontraba en su habitación sentado en la cama. Estaba debatido, cansado y estresado. Se levantó de la cama acariciando su frente y se encaminó hacia un pequeño armario de cinco cajones uno arriba del otros. Abrió el primero, tomando un álbum de fotos. Suspiró mientras se quedaba observando la tapa dura donde rezaba el título:

_ **Para ti papá.**_

_ **Por Maggie, Beth y Bianca.**_

Acarició el nombre de su hija mayor con nostalgia. No sabía nada de ella. Desde su pelea, Bianca se marchó con su novio hacia Savannah. La extrañaba con toda su alma, al igual que Maggie y Beth. Tenía la esperanza de que aun siguiera viva. Siempre la tuvo.

Caminó a paso lento nuevamente a la cama matrimonial. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y con manos temblorosas abrió la tapa. Esta es la primera vez que abrió el álbum desde que todo comenzó. La primera fotografía es de sus tres hijas juntas, sonriendo. Aunque la sonrisa de Bianca se mostraba picara. En esa foto ella tenía 18 años. Hershel dio una pequeña sonrisa, notando que se le escapaba una lágrima.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió. Levantó la mirada. Maggie entró por el umbral. Ella sonrió con nostalgia cuando vio el álbum entre las manos de su padre. Se sentó al lado de él y tomó el álbum quedándose observando fijamente la primera foto.

—La extraño tanto —Dijo Maggie, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Hershel.

Él pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la apretujó contra él. Apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

—Me siento arrepentido. Si no fuera por la pelea, ella aun estaría con nosotros. — habló con voz ahogada.

—No fue tu culpa. Sabíamos que algún día se iría a vivir sola. — argumentó Maggie desenredándose para mirarlo.

Hershel ya no dijo nada más. Maggie tenía razón, pero no quería que Bianca haya ido a vivir con su novio. Que no era lo que ella pensaba. Se lo quiso explicar a su hija, no obstante ella no le hiso caso. Su novio era un mujeriego y codicioso, aparte que no le cayó bien cuando lo conoció.

—Iré con Rick. Necesito su ayuda para algo—informó el anciano, levantándose pesadamente. Maggie también le copió y ambos salieron del cuarto.

_**Ahora.**_

Michonne me observó con irritación. Me crucé de brazos poniendo más peso en mi pie derecho. Nos miramos mutuamente por un largo tiempo. Lo único que rompía el silencio tenso, eran las dos mascotas de ella. Que se movían inquietos.

—No está tan lejos— comencé nuevamente. —Es mi familia. Tengo que ir.

Michonne suspiró.

—Está bien. — sentenció.

Sonreí triunfante y fui la primera en comenzar la caminata por el bosque mientras escuchaba las cadenas que sostenían a los bichos que gruñían. No dejaba de sonreír. La idea de estar a pocos pasos de mi antiguo hogar, me hacía poner nerviosa. Iba a verlos. A Maggie, Beth y a mi padre. Mi querido padre.

_**Antes.**_

Rick y Glenn bajaron del auto con armas en mano. Se encontraban en un pueblo vacío. Se miraron entre sí cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera. Glenn le asintió levantando su escopeta y ambos entraron al bar. Lo primero que vieron al estar dentro, fue a Hershel sentado de espalda a ellos, enfrente de la barra. Glenn cerró la puerta y se quedó parado junto a Rick.

—Hershel—llamó Rick sin moverse de la puerta. El nombrado no habló. Solo estaba sosteniendo un vaso con tequila. Pero luego tomo aire lentamente:

— ¿Quién viene contigo?—preguntó sin darse vuelta.

—Glenn—contestó Rick, guardando su revólver en una funda enganchada en su cintura. Mientras que él caminó hacia Hershel, este volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Lo mandó Maggie?

Rick se detuvo.

—Se ofreció. Es bueno en eso. —respondió el comisario. Nuevamente comenzó a caminar hasta llegar hacia el anciano, que miraba sobre su hombro y después bebió del vaso. — ¿Cuántas has tomado?

Hershel pasó por alto el tono severo de Rick y tomó otro trago.

—No las suficientes—habló con indiferencia.

Rick le lanzó una mirada a Glenn y volvió al anciano.

—Terminemos esto en casa—ordenó con paciencia. — Beth colapsó. Cayó en cierto estado.

Hershel alzó su cabeza por primera vez desde que llegó Rick y Glenn.

— ¿Maggie está con ella?

—Sí, pero te necesita.

Hershel se preocupó pero no lo hiso notar ante Rick. Estaba confiado que Maggie la cuidaría bien.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesita a su madre. — dijo con desgana. _Y a Bianca._Pensó y la depresión aumentó al nombrar a su otra hija. Beth y Bianca siempre fueron inseparables. Verlas ahora separadas y no estar haciendo bromas juntas, le llegaba una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

_Vuelve Bianca._Pidió mentalmente jugando con el vaso.

_**Ahora.**_

Decidimos caminar por el pueblo, porque me acordaba la ubicación más con las calles que con el bosque. Michonne me seguía detrás. Si estuviéramos otro objetivo entraríamos en las tiendas o casas para revisar todo. Pero mi familia me importaba más. La ansiedad me hacía no pensar en comida, si no que era en llegar lo más rápido posible.

Las calles estaban completamente vacías. Todo lo estaba. Paré en seco cuando divisé el bar donde mi padre iba cuando era alcohólico. Pené en entrar, pero no creo que esté en ese lugar. Él ya no bebía. Nos lo prometió. Así que seguí caminando tomando la calle de adelante donde te llevaba al campo.

— ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?—me preguntó Michonne desde atrás.

—Completamente— afirme con seguridad, notando que caminaba cada vez más rápido. Mi sonrisa seguía plantada en mi rostro mientras sentía mi corazón bombeando con rapidez.

Comencé a pensar. Fui tan inmadura en irme de casa. Dejando a mis hermanas. A mi pequeña Beth. Hasta me sentí avergonzada cuando mi padre al final tuvo razón. Mi novio solo me usaba. Me di cuenta tarde. Y me siento horrible por no confiar en las palabras de mi padre. Yo pensaba que solo lo decía porque era celoso.

Soy tan ingenua. Siempre me digo que Maggie tendría que ser la hermana mayor. Ella era tan responsable y madura.

—Está oscureciendo, descansemos en el bosque. —habló mi amiga

—Ni lo pienses. No pararemos. —Objeté rodando los ojos.

—Bi.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté casi en un grito, dándome vuelta para enfrentarla.

—Tenemos que descansar.

Reí con ironía negando con la cabeza. A unos cuatro metro de distancia con Michonne dije:

—Es a mi familia a quien busco. No pararé hasta encontrarlos. Si quieres ve a donde quieras por tu cuenta. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Cuando terminé, no puede descifrar el rostro serio de ella. No quería quedarme a ver su decisión, así que me volví para caminar otra vez. Escuché los pasos de Michonne y sonreí. Sabía que ella no me dejaría.

_Estaba caminando hacia mi nueva casa que la compramos con mi novio. Cuando entré deje mi bolso en el sofá y me tiré en este. Me sentía agotada. Tener a muchos niños pequeños de jardín enseñándoles termina agotándote. Sus grito, sus peleas caprichosas. Aunque me entretenía estar con ellos. Matt no volvió, algo raro. Él siempre llegaba unos minutos después. Tomé el celular y lo llamé._

_—Amor, ¿Dónde estás?—_

_Culpaba a mi padre por hacerme dudar de mi novio con su comentario._

_—En…tengo horas extras en el trabajo, amor—lo escuché balbucear._

_—Bien._

_Corté. Pero una nueva llamada comenzó a sonar. Agarre el celular pensando que era él para decirme algo lindo. Era mi mejor amiga, Rose._

_— ¿Qué pasa?—contesté desilusionada._

_—Hola, ¿no? Yo te preguntaría eso._

_—Estoy cansada. —dije._

_—Bien, em tengo que decirte algo. — habló con pena. Fruncí el ceño._

_—Habla._

_—Ve al bar de Steven._

_Luego cortó. Fruncí aún más la frente. ¿Porque querría que valla allí? Sé dónde quedaba, pero nunca entré. Me parecía un lugar asqueroso. Solo habían borrachos mal olientes. ¿Qué hacia mi amiga allí? Su misterio hiso que tomara las llaves de la casa y condujera hacia ese Bar._

_Estacioné el coche frente al bar. Las paredes estaban gastadas. Alguna vez había sido color blanco. Tome un suspiro largo. Me daba miedo entrar ahí. Pero tomé fuerzas y salí del auto. Titubeé mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de madera. Cuando empuje la puerta con el picaporte nadie se percató de mi presencia. Hice una mueca al ver a una pareja comiéndose la boca muy apasionadamente. La mujer se encontraba en el regazo del hombre, sostenida de su cuello. Cuando se separaron, el hombre le susurró algo y es ahí cuando vi su perfil. Cuando él observó el lugar fue cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Todo en mí se paró. Me sentí humillada. Pero la rabia se apoderó de mí._

_Matt se sorprendió y se quedó paralizado aun con la mujer en su regazo, que le estaba besando el cuello sensualmente. Mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero me contuve. Le lancé mi peor mirada de repulsión y salí a toda marcha del maldito bar._

_— ¡Bi!_

_Lo ignoré subiendo al auto. Al poner las llaves en la ranura, vi mis manos templar violentamente. Matt se me acercaba pero aceleré con rapidez casi chocándolo y dejé que mis lágrimas salieran a cascadas._


End file.
